The American Sorcerers stone
by Minister Phoenix
Summary: Harry Potter as taking place in the US
1. Default Chapter

The American Sorcerers Stone  
By  
Minister Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer: anything to do with stuff from the book belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
This is a story is not for the faint of heart for this tells of a little boy whose name is Harry Potter. Now Harry Potter is no ordinary boy, for young Harry Potter is a wizard. Now you may be telling yourself that wizards don't exist. Oh but they do they have their own world, but that is a story for another time. Young Mr. Potter is a very special wizard for he has defeated a dark Lord named Voldemort at the age of one and only got away with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.  
  
That is the reason that we find the Albus Dumbledore waiting on Bothell way in Washington for Rubeus Hagrid a good friend that is bringing Potter to him so he can leave him on his relative's doorstep at 2545. The Dursley's hated anything that was out of the ordinary. So naturally they hated the Potter for they were wizards and that definitely was not normal. Vernon Dursley is a large man with a large moustache and no neck, he worked for Grunning's a company that made drills. Petunia Dursley is Lily Potter's sister and had twice as normal neck which was perfect for spying on the neighbors. They had a son named Dudley who was very large and got anything he wanted. Now this is where the story begins..  
  
At midnight on the 31st of October Albus Dumbledore looked to his right and saw a tabby cat with lines that looked like spectacles and said, "I should have known you would be here professor McGonagall."  
She transformed from the Tabby and replied, "Good evening Professor Dumbledore." "Are the rumors true?"  
He replied, "Yes I'm afraid they are, the good and the bad."  
"Where is he going to stay? Certainly not with the Dursleys!" McGonagal said, terrified at the very thought of it.  
"It is the best place to protect him from Death Eaters. His family will treat him as an equal, no better, no less," Albus told her.  
  
They then heard a roar overhead that distinctly sounded like a Harley. They looked up and saw a large motorcycle coming down from the sky with a very large man on it carrying a small bundle. He landed and turned off the bike then handed the bundle to Dumbledore.  
  
The large man said, "Fell asleep as we were flying over Bellevue." Albus said, "Thank you Hagrid." Dumbledore now held the savior of the wizarding world in the size of a baby. The baby was the cutest with black messy hair, emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt scar in the middle of his forehead. He walked up to 2545 and laid him down on the front porch.  
  
He turned around to the sound of Hagrid crying and said, "There, there Hagrid, it's not goodbye forever. Only until he turns eleven, then he'll be at Hogwarts." "I know it's just sad thinking about Lily and James." Hagrid said "Goodbye Harry I will see you in 10 years," Albus said 


	2. Chapter 2

The American Sorcerers Stone  
By  
Minister Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer: anything to do with stuff from the book belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
3 years later the Dursleys got into a car accident and was thrown out the front window because he didn't want to where his seat belt and Petunia let him. After that they wanted to have another child but they couldn't and then started to treat Harry like they did Dudley trying to get over the pain and loss of Dudley. Harry became a little less spoiled than Dudley but still got whatever he wanted if he asked enough times. The record was 100 times. Harry became the big man at school and everybody was his friend. He was starting to turn into an exact copy of his father at his age only a cool guy in Muggle terms. He played baseball, football, wrestling and Basketball. He was unstoppable. He could prank anybody and not get caught.  
  
The Zoo was Harry's favorite place because for some reason he could talk to the snakes in the reptile house and learn a lot about them. They would go back and finally the reptile house manager asked if he would like a job working with the snakes because he came each week to look at the snakes, and the snakes were calm around him.  
  
One week before July 31st  
  
Harry woke up at his usual time at 8:00 A.M. so he could jog to work at the zoo; something was different this morning because an owl was sitting on his headboard. Harry screamed and the Owl was startled and lost balance and fell to the floor sticking it's legs in the air with a letter attached to them. Vernon and Petunia ran into the room and stopped dead and paled at the sight of the owl. Harry looked at the letter and saw that it was addressed to him he grabbed it and the owl flew off.  
  
He opened it and the letter and it said:  
  
Hogwarts School  
  
Of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva Mcgonagal  
  
Minerva McGonagal  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry was severely confused and the first words out of his mouth were, "Did you know about this?" "Yes we did, we didn't want to tell you so you could be normal before you were eleven." Vernon told him. "Can I go? I need to find out what I can do to find my parents killers!" Harry said. "Harry your parents killer is already dead you killed him when he sent the killing curse at you it backfired and hit him. If you still want to go that's fine, you can go." Petunia said. "No matter what your decision is we will still love you," Vernon said "I'm going to go and learn magic." Harry told them.  
  
Out of nowhere they hear a knock at the door and Harry went to answer it. When he answered the door there was the largest man Harry had ever seen.  
"Hello Harry, I'm here to take you to Diagon Alley to collect your school supplies," Hagrid said. "He is not going anywhere without us or until he has had some breakfast, so therefore we will take Harry with us to Diagon Alley," Vernon told Hagrid.  
  
"Yes, we must have breakfast before we go so I can have lots of energy to explore the Wizarding World," Harry said. They went into the Dining room after breakfast, so they could talk about the Wizarding World. Harry wanted to know what he would be able to do around Hogwarts and how the Wizarding world was run and how they got along.  
  
"What classes can I take at Hogwarts?" Harry said. "Well you don't have any choices as first years, but the classes you will be taking this year are Potions with Prof Snape, Transfiguration with Prof McGonagal, Charms with Flitwick, Defense against Dark Arts with Quirell, herbology with Prof Sprout, and Astronomy with Prof Vector," Hagrid replied. "Cool I can't wait for Potions that sounds like the most fun. I mean you get to learn to save people through healing potions and I wonder if I can make myself invisible?" Harry said. "What is this I hear about the different houses? Are they like teams or something?" Hagrid replied, "Yes they are. Through out your stay at Hogwarts your house will be like your family, you will spend free time in your house common room and do your homework in the common room. The Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor is for the brave and Chivalrous, Hufflepuff is for those who are loyal and not afraid of hard work, Ravenclaw is for those of wit and learning, and Slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious. Voldemort came from Slytherin, your parents were Gryffindors." "Cool! Lets go to The Alley now so I can explore the Magical world." Harry said. All of them piled into the Dursley's car and went to Seattle. They parked outside a dreary looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron. It seemed that Hagrid was a regular in this pub because the barkeeper Tom knew him. Tom asked Hagrid, "the usual Hagrid?" "No thanks Tom I'm on official Hogwarts business. I'm just showing young Harry around to get his school supplies." Hagrid said. "Bless my soul it's Harry Potter." Tom said. The whole pub went deadly quiet and you could hear a pin drop until everybody got up at once and surrounded him trying to shake his hand.  
(AU: you know what happens if you read the first book)  
  
The bricks started folding creating an archway that Harry, Hagrid and the Dursleys walked through and were amazed at everything they saw. "Hagrid I don't have any Wizard money, how am I supposed to buy my things?" Harry said. "You don't think your parents left you with nothing now do you? Hagrid said." (AU: You know what happens) Harry picked up every possible magic book he could carry and some he couldn't that Hagrid had to carry. Next they went to the Apothecary to pick up Potion's supplies. They picked up some extras so Harry could get started early. Finally the one place they were waiting for which was Ollivanders wand shop that was in the corner of the Alley and looked like it was run down, but was really one of the best shops in the Alley. They entered and Mr. Ollivander appeared out of nowhereand spoke. "I was wondering when I would be seeing you Mr. Potter(AU: you know what happens so don't make me write it because I won't.)  
  
Hagrid came up to him and said, "I have to go now but this is my present to you for your birthday." He handed Harry a cage with a magnificent peregrine falcon. "It is to deliver letters for you." They headed back to 2545 and Harry immediately went to his room and started reading on spells and practicing them. Before he knew it September 1st came along and he was boarding the train for Hogwarts. 


End file.
